


Who's Scared Now?

by DreamAPrettyPicture



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He thinks he deserves it, Hearing Voices, I'm so sorry, I'm sorru, Implied Character Death, Insanity, M/M, bless him, eye stabbing, oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAPrettyPicture/pseuds/DreamAPrettyPicture
Summary: This is the ghost of you haunting the ghost of mePlaying house in these walls forever..Tell me..W h O ' s ScArEd NoW?





	Who's Scared Now?

It pained him so much. The wound inside his heart was piercing, causing him to ache with every movement. Every breath he took seemed to be accompanied with a choked sob, swallowed down by the fear of being heard. Like raindrops, tears fell, quickly wiped away by soft fingers,

 

“.. Yoosung?” The man asks, so weakly, so pathetically, that he hated himself in that moment more than he ever had in his life. The response he receives brings temporary relief, the voice of the blond filling his ears.

 

_“I’m here, Saeran.”_

 

God, what he would give to have the other back. He wished he could rewrite time. He wished, so much, that he could rewrite their story and give it a happy ending…

 

But this was reality, and Saeran Choi didn’t deserve a happy ending. No.. He deserved all the pain that Yoosung Kim was giving him.

 

 _“I wonder.. Should I take an eye..?”_ Those fingers seemed to move into the eye socket, the white haired man mumbling a quiet plea for mercy. He was so scared to leave the other, to move on and forget him. _“Or maybe your fingers.. In another world, you’d be doing this to me, Saeran..”_

 

He could barely breathe, it was as if he was drowning but he just wouldn’t die. “Y.. Yoosung..” He whispered, shakily, as if the other would shatter and disappear with the single name. He said nothing else, simply closed his eyes as the blond’s fingers were withdrawn, terrified to open them again, to see that sadistic grin looking down at him from someone he’d once seeked such warmth from.

 

 _“I love you, Saeran.”_ The words were spoken with such contrast from the horrifyingly cruel tone it had held before. _“I love you, and this is why I’m doing this to you. So that you’ll always remember.”_

 

He screamed as he felt a knife jabbing into his eye, going through the eyelid. It was twisted and turned, mangling his eye beyond repair. Tears mixed with blood flooded down his face. This time, they weren’t wiped away, accompanied by a sweet laugh that he couldn’t help but love despite the situation.

 

He’d hold onto Yoosung forever. Even if it killed him.

 

Though, he’d held on too long. Yoosung had been so bright and sunny, like the sky in summer, flowers in a meadow. Dazzling, beautiful.. Fragile.. Dangerous. He’d forgotten just how dangerous a flower could be. After all, even the most beautiful flowers could be poisonous.

 

He heard a voice ringing through his ears as he attempted to pick up the pieces of the puzzle that had become his mind. The pain was too real, too terrifying for it to have been a nightmare. It was like he was being haunted in the worst of ways.

 

“Saeran!” It wasn’t Yoosung this time, it was his brother, the elder’s voice thick with terror. Saeran opened the uninjured eye, looking at his brother with terror, not liking the expression of fear and pity that Saeyoung had. “Saeran.. Why…” 

 

Oh, right. It must have looked bad..

 

Then again, Saeran knew that it was bad. He was sitting in the corner of his room, tears streaking his face and hand holding onto the bloody knife in his eye. He felt his hand being moved, the knife gently pulled out. “Saeran.. Why did you do this to yourself..?” His brother was begging for an answer, that much was obvious.

 

“Because Yoosung told me to.” He murmured, softly, sobbing. “He told me to- He was there- He.. He was there!” Arms were wrapped around him, holding him close. His brother’s embrace warming him to the heart. “Saeran.. Yoosung is dead. You know that..” No matter how his brother said that, it only made his cries more desperate. He’d held on to the last shred of Yoosung, to the memories, to his voice. No matter how distorted it had gotten.

 

If the love he gave was the love he was given, where was the love he’d yearned for? Why did Yoosung have to die? Why not him? Did they not deserve an alternate ending?

 

He could’ve sworn, however, as he was picked up by his brother, that he heard the whisper of a dead voice in his ear, sinister but sweet. _“Hey… Saeran…”_ He heard the voice of Yoosung say, even though no one else was there.

 

** _“Tell me.. Who’s scared now?”_ **


End file.
